


Not Bad

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingering, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ilia insults Ruby while the two are out drinking their troubles away and has to make it up to her.





	Not Bad

“I just don’t understand why Weiss had to fall for stupid flirty jerk-dick Neptune and couldn’t at least fall for a decent guy.”

Ilia didn’t respond to the drunk girls ranting over her crushes choice in men, she just placed her hand on her shoulder and raised her glass at the inebriated girl. Ruby then raised her glass at Ilia’s glass and clinked them together before both girls threw their heads back and emptied their glasses into their mouths. Ilia slammed her glass down so hard it was by some miracle that it didn’t shatter all over the table the two were sharing.

The two girls were currently squatting in a small, out of the way bar located in the, “less fortunate”, as her uncle preferred to describe it part of Minstral. Normally Ruby wasn’t much of a drinker, must less the type of person who got shitfaced in public, but today was a special exception for her. She had to watch as her long time crush, Weiss Schnee, finally managed to get the attention of local flirt Neptune long enough for him to finally realize the perfection of Weiss Schnee that Ruby had know for so long. The flirt had finally decided to be Weiss’s boyfriend and while Weiss was over the moon happy, Ruby couldn’t help but to feel hurt to watch Weiss go, and afraid that the idiot flirt was going to break her heart.

The only reason why Ruby didn’t try to at least convince the ex-heiresses to find a different guy was because she trusted her partner to be able to mold an appropriate boyfriend worthy of receiving the love of someone like Weiss. Normally she would have just locked up her toxic feelings in a bottle and locked it away into the very depths of her memory palace, but fortunately for her Ilia was in a similar place. She had to watch her crush, Blake Belladonna pine for the attention of local scum-fucker Adam, then when she finally wised up and saw him for his true fuckery, she ended up falling in love with the leader of team SSSN, Sun Wukong. 

While Sun was leagues better than Adam, and only a few notches better than Neptune, It still sucked having to watch Blake run off with some guy. So she decided to help the poor heartbroken girl get over the ex-heiresses by dragging her to some bar she happened upon earlier, and drinking away the pain of loosing their respective crushes.

“Yeah, I remember the days of watching Blake drool over fuck-face Adam.” Ruby snickered at Ilia’s insult of the terrorist leader. “Thankfully Blake wised up and distanced herself from that sack of shit. You just need to have faith that Weiss will make the decision that will be the best for her.” Ilia said as she placed her hand on the drunk scythe-wielders shoulder. Ruby gave her the drunk chameleon a smile.

“Thanks Ilia, I’m glad you’re here with me.” Ruby said. Ilia returned the smile and raised her glass into the air.

“ANOTHER ROUND FOR ME AND MY LOVESICK FRIEND!!! Ilia shouted in hopes of gaining the attention of a server. The barkeep left from behind the bar and walked over to the table the two girls were squatting at.

“You two have had more than enough booze for one night. I’m cutting you off now.” Ilia just glared at the bartender as he crossed his arms and stood his ground. Ilia was about to go off on the stubborn bartender but then Ruby placed her hand on Ilia’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Ilia, we’ll just have to take our business ELSWHERE!!!” Ruby exclaimed as she stared directly at the unfazed bartender. Ilia huffed in annoyance, but ended up backing off from the bartender. She jabbed one finger toward the bartender as she got up and grabbed Ruby’s hand as she walked out the bar. Ruby started to blush once Ilia grabbed her hand and led her out the bar and into the street. Once out the bar and into the streets of lower Minstral, Ilia scoffed as she continued to lead Ruby to who knew where.

“Hmph, you know what? Fuck that stupid barkeep!!” Ilia exclaimed. Ruby just nodded her head as Ilia continued to lead her. 

“Yeah I agree!!” Ruby exclaimed. “If that barkeep was inc…incab…incapl…couldn’t realize when a women of such high quality such as you walks into their bar, then may their business go bankrupt, and they end up on the streets!!” Ilia stopped dead in her tracks resulting in Ruby crashing into the back of the girl in front of her. Ilia then turned to face the confused girl. 

“Did you just call me a, ‘high quality women’?” Ilia asked. Ruby just stood there and giggled a little bit before answering her.

“Yeah you know, you’re a pretty cool girl, and I uh…” Ruby broke eye contact with the girl and started to blush as she lowered her head. “Ithinkyou’rereallycuteandpretty.” Ruby mumbled. She spoke the sentence so fast and quietly that Ilia almost missed what the drunk brunette had said, but after a few seconds of critical thinking Ilia’s freckles started to turn pink as she managed to decipher Ruby’s sentence.

“Well…you know. Thanks I guess, you aren’t so bad yourself.” Ilia mumbled hopping the other drunk girl wouldn’t notice. However, even though Ruby was only human, she still could pick up the drunk girls mumbles and frowned at her.

“I’m only not bad?” Ruby asked with a hurt expression. Ilia recoiled from the girls sudden expression of depression, she didn’t expect Ruby to take the comment as an attack, but as she looked at the drunken girl who looked like she was on the verge of tears Ilia scratched the back of her neck as she tired to kick-start the still working brain-cells to come up with something to say to cheer up the sad girl.

“Well…I mean…you’re not, ‘not bad’.” Ruby continued to frown at Ilia’s attempt to make her feel better. “I mean no, I think you’re a high quality women as well Ruby. You just surprised me earlier and I just blurted out my words without thinking.” Ilia gave the frowning girl a nervous smile in hopes that explanation was enough to shake her out of the funk she put her in. While Ruby’s frown vanished, it was replaced with a pout.

“If you spoke without thinking, than what you really feel is that I’m only, ‘not bad’, right?” Ruby asked the back-pedaling girl. Ilia just blankly stared at the accusatory girl. “Well I’m sorry I couldn’t be better, I’ll just leave you alone now so that you can find someone who is more than, ‘not bad’.” Ruby turned around and started to walk off in another direction away from Ilia. The faunus girl was sweating in her spot as she put her brain into overtime trying to come up with a way to fix her mistake, then an idea suddenly popped into her alcohol infested mind.

Before Ruby had a chance to get to far from the drunk, Ilia reached out for her hand and pulled her away, she kept leading the upset girl until the two ended up passing by an abandoned alleyway. Thinking this desolate spot was perfect, Ilia dragged the drunk into the alleyway and released her hand. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted at the drunk chameleon.

“Why did you drag me to some random alleyway? Shouldn’t you be off looking for a girl who isn’t half ba-MPH??!!” While in the midst of interrogating her drunk companion, Ilia suddenly smashed her lips into Ruby’s and moved the two back into a wall. Since Ruby was in the midst of talking, her mouth was already open so Ilia was able to shove her tongue into the ambushed girls mouth and play with her tongue. While at first surprised, Ruby quickly settled into the kiss from the faunus girl and wrapped her arms around her waist as she pulled the drunk faunus closer to her.

Ruby moaned into the kiss as Ilia’s hands explored her body. While she still wasn’t quite over Weiss yet, Ruby couldn’t deny being attracted to the faunus girl, especially when said girl tongue was wrapped around hers and the two were so heavily influenced to give into their desires thanks to the aid of alcohol. Suddenly while Ilia’s tongue was still exploring her own mouth, the chameleon girl reached under Ruby’s skirt and slid her hand inside her panties. Once inside, Ilia slipped her pointer finger into the pinned girls wet pussy and started to push it in and out of her. Ruby let out a gasp into Ilia’s mouth, but then her gasp melted into a lewd moan as Ilia continued to finger her.

Ruby let out a cry as she felt Ilia insert her middle finger as well and start to pick up her finger-fucking pace. Ruby lifted her legs up from the ground and wrapped the around Ilia’s waist as the faunus girl continued to fuck her. Ilia finally separated from Ruby’s lips so that she could nibble on her bottom lip, the pain of the bite mixed with a bizarre sense of pleasure as well. It was something new for Ruby, and it made her whimper and squeeze her eyes close. Ilia would hook her fingers indie the pinned girls snatch and feel around for her g-spot every few inserts so that she didn’t become predictable while fucking Ruby.

Ilia finally released Ruby’s bottom lip so that she could lean down and suck on her exposed neck, Ruby activated her aura so that she could bite down on her hand and not worry about breaking the skin. Ruby bite down harder on her hand so that she could suppress her cry as she was hit with an intense orgasm after Ilia’s thumb pressed down on Ruby’s clit. Her eyelids flew open and she reached for the faunus girls hair and grabbed a fistful as her body quacked. After realizing that the pinned girl was in the midst of her orgasm, Ilia slowed down her finger thrusting so that she could help her down from her orgasm. Once she managed to come down from her high and catch her breath, Ruby released the faunus girls waist and placed her feet back onto solid ground. She was then greeted with a slow lick on the spot where her faunus companion had been sucking earlier, Ruby let out a low moan.

“You still under the impression I think you’re only, ‘not bad’?” Ilia asked once she parted from the girls neck. Ruby gazed into the chameleon’s eyes and let out a weak chuckle.

“I don’t know. I enjoyed…whatever that was but I’m not convince you didn’t mean it when you said I was only, ‘not bad’.” Ruby said with an exhausted smile. Ruby gasped once she felt Ilia pull out her fingers form her pussy. Ilia then put her two digits in front of her mouth and licked them clean in plain view of the now blushing girl in front of her. Once she was done she stuck her fingers into Ruby’s mouth before she finally answered the aroused girl.

“Well than, I guess we’ve got a long night of convincing ahead of us don’t we?”


End file.
